


Ночевка

by MrValentine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Summary: Отабек приехал в Питер, чтобы навестить друга и погулять по городу. Остаться на ночь в гостинице ему, конечно, не позволили, поэтому пришлось заночевать у Юры дома.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	Ночевка

После долгой прогулки по всегда полным народа улицам Петербурга, вкуснейшего ужина, приготовленного дедушкой Юры, и целого вечера разговоров, наконец, пришло время отдыха. Уставшие, но довольные, Отабек и Юра приняли душ и, распрощавшись с дедом, отправились в комнату Плисецкого, довольно небольшую, но все же уютную.

Как почетному гостю Отабеку полагалось спать на Юриной кровати, в то время как сам хозяин комнаты занял бы небольшой диванчик напротив, однако Алтын наотрез отказался, пытаясь убедить Юру, что на диване ему будет гораздо удобнее. Минут десять они спорили, пока Плисецкий наконец не сдался, перебравшись на кровать. Отабек же растянулся на диване, не обращая внимания, что его ноги оказались как-то длиннее старой софы.

Выключив свет, парни пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и в комнате воцарилась тишина, лишь часы на полке отсчитывали секунды, и иногда было слышно гул проезжающих за окном машин.

\- Бек, - тихо позвал Юра.

Никто не ответил.

\- Бека, - снова позвал Плисецкий, только уже немного громче.

\- М? - наконец послышался низкий сонный голос Отабека.

\- Ты спишь? - спросил Юра, вглядываясь в темноту и пытаясь разглядеть лицо Алтына.

\- Нет, ещё нет. А ты чего не спишь?

\- Не могу уснуть, - Плисецкий перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, заложив руки под голову.

В другом конце комнаты что-то скрипнуло, и через несколько секунд у кровати Юры возникла чёрная тень.

\- Подвинься, - произнесла она и потянула за край одеяла.

\- Ч-что? - удивился парень, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Подвинься, говорю, - повторила тень. - Здесь слишком мало места.

Чувствуя, что краснеет, Плисецкий отвел взгляд и сместился ближе к стене. Через мгновение тень у кровати превратилась во вполне осязаемого Отабека. Устроившись поудобнее на Юриной подушке, он вытянул левую руку в сторону.

\- Давай, ложись, - Алтын легко похлопал по простыне около себя. Смущенный и красный, как спелый херсонский помидор, Юра поблагодарил небеса за то, что сейчас ночь и темень почти непроглядная, и осторожно лег рядом с казахом, положив голову на его руку.

\- Ну вот, а теперь спи, - произнёс Отабек, укрывшись одеялом и натянув его Плисецкому по шею.

Все ещё ошарашенный, Юра молча разглядывал лицо Алтына, которое теперь было совсем близко. Его взгляд скользил по темному силуэту, то и дело останавливаясь на губах казаха.

\- Бек, - начал было Юра, но замялся.

\- Что? - Отабек открыл глаза и посмотрел на Плисецкого.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Юра собрался с духом и еле слышно пробормотал:

\- Бек, можно, я тебя поцелую?

В воздухе повисло неловкое молчание. Почувствовав себя круглым дураком, Плисецкий покраснел ещё больше и хотел было спрятаться под одеяло, но замер, услышав тихий низкий голос Алтына:

\- Можно.

Приподнявшись на руках, Юра встал на четвереньки и, осторожно став коленом между ног Отабека, навис над ним. Он потянулся к губам казаха и закрыл глаза. Когда их губы встретились, Плисецкий почувствовал, как большие ладони Алтына легли на его бока, легко поглаживали его по спине и плечам. Немного расслабившись и поддавшись ласке, Юра приоткрыл рот и в следующую же секунду ощутил, как язык казаха скользнул между его губ и зубов и коснулся его языка. Он был тёплым и настойчивым, совсем как его хозяин.

Они целовались, пока хватало воздуха. Когда Юра наконец отстранился от Отабека, то оба тяжело дышали, стараясь ухватить побольше прохлады в небольшой комнате Плисецкого. Немного отдышавшись, Юра снова лег на руку казаха.

\- Прости, что разбудил тебя, - немного виновато произнёс он.

\- Не страшно, - улыбнулся Отабек. - Засыпай. Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, - Юра улыбнулся в ответ, положив ладонь на грудь Алтына, закрыл глаза и наконец уснул, чувствуя себя счастливейшим человеком на свете.


End file.
